Charlize Nichol-Scott
by njeha
Summary: What if the reason Hailey Nichol, daughter of Caleb Nichol, wealthiest person in Newport, ran away at 17 because she got pregnant? And what if she was pregnant with Dan Scott's child? Hailey obediently raised her daughter until one day she decides that she has had enough and bails. Where will Charlize go? What shall she do? Will her family help her? Read about the life of Charlize.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **This story takes place before sophomore year for One Tree Hill & the OC. It is the summer before sophomore year starts, they are all 16, and The OC is during 1x06. The plot will not be exactly like cannon.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Thanks for the ride B," said Charlize, getting out from the passenger seat.

"Bye C, don't forget tomorrow, shopping then we'll go to that college party I told you about," said none other than Charlize's best friend, Brooke Davis, before driving away.

Sighing, Charlize riffled through her purse for her house keys as she walked forward to the front door. Fumbling slightly with the keys, she smiled in victory as she managed to unlock the door without making too much noise.

The last time she did, her mother had a hissy fit and gave her a _huge_ lecture that if she were to come home late, then she was supposed to respect the quiet – or whatever, something along those lines. When her mother lectured her, Charlize made it a habit to drift off into space and block her mother's annoying voice.

She walked over to her room silently, her hand reaching for her doorknob, when the light flickered on, and she came face-to-face with her mother's boyfriend DJ, and he didn't look happy at all, in fact, he looked downright furious.

Charlize automatically took a few steps backwards, it was a reflex action of hers ever since she was seven and DJ began feeling confident enough that Hailey would never leave him for laying a hand on her daughter. Charlize learned from experience, that when DJ was in a bad mood, to stay as far from him and his fists as possible.

"It's your entire fault you little bitch!" DJ roared, approaching her with his fists raised; he wasn't even drunk so Charlize knew something really bad must have happened, and for the life of her, she had no idea what he was blaming her for _this time_.

"What are you talking about?" Charlize tried to sound brave, but she couldn't stop herself from shaking like a leaf, her feet inching backwards with every step he took to approach her.

"She left! _Hailey left me_!" spit flew everywhere as DJ spoke; both his rough hands grabbed her wrists, shaking her so hard that all she could make out were a couple of blurs. "Left a voicemail, said she couldn't take living like this anymore with a kid! If you never existed she would STILL BE HERE!" his voice boomed loudly and Charlize couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Stop, I-I, _DJ STOP_!" Charlize screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone would hear her.

" _NO!_ " DJ roared, his hands tightening harder on her wrists, and Charlize could have sworn she heard a crack and a pop coming from them. "I'm going to make you hurt the way I am right now, I'm going to make you suffer and feel pain!" and with that, DJ slammed Charlize on the marble wall behind her; he slammed her so hard, that she heard a giant crack, followed by a splitting headache.

Charlize felt something wet trickling down her neck, but before she could figure what it was; DJ slammed her again against the wall.

DJ let go of her, watching as her thin form crumpled down on the floor, before he jumped on top of her and began punching and kicking every part of her body.

Charlize screamed at the top of her lungs, begging for help, and the last thing she remembered before the darkness enveloped her, was a loud bang and the sound of multiple footsteps.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

"P Sawyer, you better have a good reason for calling me while I'm driving," Brooke snapped over the phone.

" _It is_ , listen! As I was leaving Nathans,-"

"Yeah, you had hot steamy sex, I get it," Brooke smirked, rolling her eyes.

" _Brooke_!" yelled Peyton over the line.

"Okay, okay, I won't interrupt anymore, promise," chirped Brooke.

"I overheard Nathan and Tim talking, they're planning the 'dump the victim in the middle of nowhere' prank on Charlize, they left like five minutes ago," hissed Peyton.

" _They what?!_ Oh, I am going to _kill_ them! Why can't he just leave the girl alone!" snapped Brooke, checking the rearview mirror for any cars before swerving her car and heading back over to Charlize's house.

"You know how Nathan feels about her; I mean she's his half-sister. His dad cheated on his mom when she was a month pregnant with him."

"Yeah, and he should be the older protective brother, not bully her," snapped Brooke, speeding slightly.

"By two months only; you know he doesn't like the fact that you and I are her best friends."

"Yeah, he's a dick, I get it. Look Sawyer I'm nearly at Charlize's, I'll call you back," said Brooke, hanging up the phone; her eyes narrowed when she saw Vegas' jeep and she parked the car quickly before barging out of her car and slamming the door loudly, making Nathan, Tim and Vegas snap their heads startled over to her direction.

"Awh man!" whined Tim.

"Jigs up," grumbled Vegas.

"Come on Brooke, it's just a bit of fun," Nathan smirked, his hands held up innocently, looking at her her with confident eyes.

"Really! Because it looks to me like you three morons where on your way to kidnap _my_ best friend and dump her off in the middle of nowhere," growled Brooke with attitude.

"Hey, come on, we were going to be nicer, we were planning on leaving her a blanket," said Nathan, causing Tim and Vegas to laugh loudly. Nathan kept his face impassive, but Brooke could see that he was trying to stifle his laughter.

"She's your _sister_! You're two months older, you should be protecting her not bullying her," yelled Brooke, pushing him backwards. Tim and Vegas abruptly stopped laughing, their worried eyes trained on Nathan.

Nathan glared at her intensely, "She's not _my_ sister!" he growled, "She's just a _bastard_!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a bloodcurdling scream echoed around them loudly from the house. It was a spine-chilling and hair-raising scream, and it sounded like –

"CHARLIZE?!" Brooke yelled, running towards the door. She kept pushing the handle, but the door was locked, "Charlize! CHARLIZE!" Brooke yelled yet again, her hands banging on the door.

" _STOP IT! PLEASE STOP! AAAHHHHH!"_

"What the hell?" Nathan looked scared, shocked and worried as he stared at the direction of the house, and Tim and Vegas sported similar expressions. He stared at Brooke who was banging on the door, trying to open it, tears streaming from her face as she continued yelling Charlize's name hysterically.

Finally, Nathan seemed to come back to his senses, running forward he shouted at Brooke to move out of the way, before banging his shoulder against the door hard, breaking it down completely off its hinges.

The screams sounded louder now, and they could hear growls and thuds.

Nathan looked at Brooke, his hand shooting out to grab her wrists gently, "Call the police and an ambulance, hurry!" Brooke nodded her phone already in her hands.

Nathan, Tim and Vegas ran into the house, and as they reached the living room, they froze. They felt as though they had entered the scene of a horror movie.

DJ Burns, Hailey Nichol's boyfriend, sat atop a broken, bloodied form, and he continued bringing his fist down on her body, either not realizing or not caring that he wasn't alone anymore.

Nathan saw a baseball bat; he edged over silently and took it before he brought it down on DJ's back. He hit him once, twice, before finally he fell unconscious, and the three boys ran over to the crumpled and bloodied form.

They only knew the girl to be Charlize due to the barely distinguishable dirty blonde hair that was visible under the matted blood.

"Nathan," was all Vegas were able to gasp out; Tim went out after hearing police sirens.

Nathan ignored the world around him as he stared at the crumpled, barely breathing form of his half-sister; the girl he called a bastard and never bothered knowing; the girl he and his friends came over to bully with a cruel prank.

Nathan Scott fell down onto his knees, his eyes watering slightly as they fixed onto the broken and bloodied body of his sister.

 *****Charlize Nichol-Scott*****

"Nathan!" Nathan lifted his head up slightly, looking up to see his father storming over to him with a half-worried, half-angry look on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Nathan; he knew that Brooke called Peyton over, but no one called Dan Scott.

"The police called me told me that my son was in the hospital and my presence was required. Have you been drinking?! What is wrong?"

"No! No, uh it's not that-"but before Nathan could say anymore, his girlfriend Peyton Sawyer came rushing past him over to Brooke, who threw herself into her arms.

"Oh my god, Brooke is she alright? _What happened?_ " Peyton rambled.

"I don't know, Nathan didn't let me go in, but they admitted her into the hospital," cried Brooke, shaking her head, "It's bad P, it's really, _really_ bad!"

At that moment, as if proving Brooke's point, all four of their head snapped over to the door that just opened; the nurses and the surgeons were bustling around a bloody form, yelling at one another.

" _We're losing her!"_

" _Clear – Charge, turn it up, clear –"_

"Get her into the OR, hurry now, we're losing her quickly!" one of the surgeons yelled; a stretcher sped passed them, and into the elevator before disappearing completely as the doors closed.

Dan was able to take a glimpse of a body streaked in red and matted red, dirty blonde hair. He looked at the two weeping and hysterical girls to his red-rimmed and stupefied son.

"Who- who was that?" demanded Dan unsurely, feeling incredibly confused.

"Charlize," said Nathan softly, his eyes piercing Dan's, and Dan felt the breath knock out of him.

"We're going home, now!" snapped Dan, making sure not to keep eye contact with anyone.

"The police asked me to stay here, they need a statement," said Nathan in a hollow voice. "Me, Brooke, Tim and Vegas."

"Well where the hell are they?" demanded Dan.

"I'm sorry Mr. Scott, but Miss Nichol-Scott's family has to be here before we could take any statement," said one of the police officers that arrived on the scene.

Dan wanted to argue with them that he was her father, before he mentally slapped himself. He was _not_ her father! So instead, he growled out, "Fine!"

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

"Sandy? What is it?" Kirsten Cohen née Nichol asked her husband Sanford Cohen.

Sandy looked at his wife and said, "I got a call from Tree Hill Hospital, Charlize had been admitted and she's in surgery … they say she might not make it."

" _What?_ " Kirsten gasped, her hand clutched over her heart, lowering her voice so that Seth and Ryan would hear, she hissed, "What happened?"

"I don't know, until I get there, they won't tell me anything," said Sandy looing disturbed.

"What about Hailey? I mean – why do they need you to fly over to North Carolina?" asked Kirsten.

"I asked the same thing," Sandy shrugged, "I'm the emergency contact Hailey left for them in case they couldn't contact her."

"Did you get a plane ticket?" asked Kirsten.

"I'm going now, it's a two hour flight so I'll call when I land and let you know what's happening," said Sandy giving Kirsten a kiss.

"What about dad? Or Seth?"

"It's up to you to tell Seth, your dad on the other hand," Sandy sighed, turning to face his wife, "He never met his granddaughter Kirsten and he never showed that he cared an ounce about her, so … it's up to you."

"Wait a second, let me call dad … maybe, maybe he'll be able to lend you his private jet, you'll reach quicker," said Kirsten hurriedly, going over to pick up the house phone.

Even though Sandy wanted to argue with his wife that he didn't want anything from Caleb Nichol, he knew that it was about Charlize and not him this time; Charlize was more important at the moment.

Five minutes later, Kirsten rushed back in with a slightly victorious look on her face as she said, "He said he'll pick you up in his limo and to be out in five minutes."

"You're serious?" Sandy regarded his wife in awed shock. "I thought he didn't care about Charlize."

"She's his granddaughter Sandy, of course he cares. He took his anger out on Hailey by ignoring her daughter, but when I told him he immediately insisted, demanding to know what happened."

"Yo! What's going on you guys?" asked Seth awkwardly, Ryan at his heels.

"You're mother will explain, I have to rush," and with that, Sandy ran out of the house just as Caleb's limo drove by.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

"This is ridiculous! We've been here for nearly five hours!" growled out Dan.

"Where is Ms. Nichol?!" groaned Nathan, bleary-eyed as he had just woken up from a nap.

Just then, Dan noticed two men walk into the hospital; one of them looked to be in his mid-thirties, tall and lean with raven black hair, bright blue eyes, and a kind face, dressed in a navy blue casual suit. The other man however looked like he was in his late fifties, early sixties, with receding silver hair, sapphire eyes and stern features; he was dressed in a black Armani suit. They were both tanned, hinting that they weren't from here.

"Hello, my name is Sanford Cohen, you call-"the younger man began to say to the lady in the reception, but upon hearing the familiar voice and the name that was given, Brooke snapped her head upwards, her face breaking out with relief as she stood up.

"Mr. Cohen? Sandy?!"

The man, Mr. Cohen and the older man by his side twirled around instantly, and when he saw Brooke, he smiled in relief.

He walked over to Brooke, embracing both her and Peyton into a hug as they cried into his jacket. Sitting them down, he asked in a soft voice, "Girls, what happened? Where is Charlize?"

"Yes," the older man finally spoke up, his voice husky, rough and very masculine, "I would like to know why they couldn't give us any details on the phone."

"Mr. Cohen?" Officer Jones came over and shook his hand, "I'm sorry we couldn't say more on the phone, but this is a delicate situation with many witnesses."

"Witnesses? I don't understand what exactly happened?" barked the older man, giving Officer Jones a stern look.

"I'm sorry, yes, let me get the witnesses for their statement," Officer Jones waved over the signal to Officer Melone.

Tim and Vegas arrived with their parents, and they regaled what happened.

Brooke told them how she dropped her off and everything seemed fine, then Peyton came in with her part of how she overheard the prank Nathan, Tim and Vegas were planning on doing. Tim and Vegas said their statements, but when they reached the bit where they arrived at DJ Burn's house, they all shut down immediately.

"What happened next son?" asked Dan, but it was Brooke that stuttered the next part, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I was arguing with Nathan, and then-then, we heard the most horrifying screams coming from inside of the house, I tried opening the door but it was locked. She was – She was pleading for him to stop and for someone to help her."

"I broke down the door," said Nathan blankly, though his eyes were red-rimmed, "I saw Ms. Nichol's boyfriend sitting on top of Charlize, and he kept throwing punches at her, she was unconscious by the time we got in."

Mr. Cohen and the older man's eyes darkened at that, their hands curled into fists. Dan was speechless, staring at his son as though it were the first time meeting him.

"DJ Burns was unconscious when we finally arrived at the house, what happened to him?" asked Officer Melone, jotting down everything that was being spoken.

"I saw a bat by the corner, I grabbed it and hit him twice … it was the only thing I could think of at the time," explained Nathan dully.

"Did you get a statement out of the bastard?" growled the older man.

"I'm sorry, Mr.-?" asked Officer Jones unsurely.

"Nichol. Caleb Nichol, Charlize is my granddaughter," snapped Caleb Nichol, garnering shocked looks from Dan and Nathan, as well as Brooke and Peyton since they knew Charlize's grandfather wanted nothing to do with her and had never even bothered seeing her before.

"Mr. Nichol sorry, and Mr. Cohen, how are you related to the victim? Hailey Nichol listen you as the emergency contact in case she is out of reach," asked Officer Melone this time.

"I'm her sister's husband, her uncle. She always stayed with us during summer holidays," explained Sandy, knowing that the officers needed as much information as possible having been in this situation with many of his clients before.

"We got a statement from Mr. Burns once he woke up. He claims that Hailey Nichol left a voicemail during the day, saying that she had enough from this life and that she needed space, and that she was leaving her daughter with him for the time being," said Officer Jones apologetically.

Shaking his head dumbly, Dan's mouth was agape as he stared at the officers in shock.

"That's impossible! My daughter may be a wild card, but she wouldn't dump her daughter with some random boyfriend," snapped Caleb.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nichol but we gathered the tape as evidence, we checked the voicemail, what Mr. Burns said is correct, and he ended up taking his rage at Ms. Nichol-Scott upon her arrival at the house."

"I'm going to need to listen to that tape," demanded Caleb.

"I'm sorry but it is evidence, we cannot-"

"Do you _know_ who I am?" growled Caleb angrily, "I _own_ Newport! You will see that I do as I please, and I can have your badge for preventing me from listening to that tape! My granddaughter was abused by that son of a bitch, and she is currently fighting for her life! DJ Burns will pay; I'll make sure of that!"

"Hey, hey Caleb calm down," said Sandy in a calm voice.

Once the officer's left, Charlize's surgeon came over, telling them about her list of injuries.

Both of Charlize's wrists had been fractured, along with four ribs, a ruptured spleen and intestine, a broken arm and leg, and a severe brain injury.

"Her heart stopped three times during surgery, but we were able to bring her back, she is now in the ICU. However, due to her traumatic brain injury, she is in a coma and we don't know when or even if she would wake. If she does, you must prepare yourselves for the possibility of her having limited function of arms and legs, abnormal speech or language, or the loss of thinking ability or emotional problems. There also is a possibility that she might have memory loss," Dr. Evans said apologetically.

"But it is possible for my niece to wake up without any of those effects, right?" asked Sandy desperately.

"It is possible yes, however low the chance might be, you must have hope, she seems to be a fighter," Dr. Evans smiled, before he left to check on his other patients.

Caleb turned to Dan and said, "So, you're the man that knocked up my daughter and abandoned my granddaughter?"

Dan cleared his throat nervously, "I offered Hailey for means of support. I found out ten years ago, she never told me. She didn't want any help; said that her boyfriend was all the help she needed."

Caleb glared at him and then Nathan, before turning his back on them and heading over to the room his granddaughter was currently in. Caleb didn't like the fact that he was seeing his granddaughter for the first time in sixteen years in a hospital while she fought for her life.

Looking down at her, he could see a lot of Hailey and Kirsten in her. She had inherited their dirty blonde hair, as well as their prominent cheekbones. He didn't know her eye color though. Sighing, Caleb sat down on the seat beside the hospital bed and rubbed his hands across his face.

She was covered in bruises, every part of her body was discolored with dark bruises, and Caleb promised himself, DJ Burns was going to pay – no one messed with Caleb Nichol's family and got away with it.

 _No one!_

 **A/N:** **So, this idea just popped into my head and I had to see it done. By the way, about the time difference and everything, I made it up, I don't know if it's correct, but this is how I wrote it.**

 **Also, in this fanfiction, Kirsten and Hailey are twins.**

 **What do you think? Should I continue with the story? Let me know.**

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Chapter 2:**

Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood, the guy from Chino that Sandy had adopted into their home a month ago, walked into the kitchen to see Kirsten Cohen making her third cup of coffee that day.

Seth knew that something was going on in the Cohen household, something that had his father and his grandfather, Caleb Nichol, travel somewhere for a week; no matter how much Seth tried, his mother wouldn't budge.

"Mom?"

Kirsten looked up to see Seth and Ryan walk in, staring at her in concern as she wiped away a few tears that had fallen without her noticing.

"Mom what is it?" asked Seth for the hundredth time since his dad left a week ago.

"Nothing, honey, just some stuff has been happening," said Kirsten with a smile that looked painfully forced.

"You know we don't believe you. It's been a week mom, you can tell us whatever it is," insisted Seth.

"It's Charlize," said Kirsten tearfully, "Something has happened to her at Tree Hill. That is where your father and grandfather went."

"Wait-what, back up, way back up. Are you saying that grandpa has _finally_ gone to see Charlize?" asked a dumfounded Seth.

"Wait? Who is Charlize?" asked Ryan hesitantly.

"She's my best friend, and my cousin," Seth informed Ryan.

"How come I never saw her before?" Ryan was confused, in all his time with the Cohens, he never saw Seth with anyone, and he had no friends, preferring to spend all his time watching TV and playing video games.

"She lives in North Carolina with my aunt and her … uh, her boyfriend DJ something," rambled Seth, "She only comes to Newport a month during the summer, but this year aunt Hailey didn't allow her to come."

Placing a hand softly over Seth's, Kirsten said, "Last week, your dad got a call from Tree Hill Hospital, saying that Charlize had been in an accident and that he was the emergency contact number if Hailey was unavailable."

"Okay … and Charlize, Charlize is fine, and aunt Hailey was somewhere in the Caribbean with DJ something right? Charlize probably," Seth laughed nervously, "Charlize probably had food poisoning or took one too many shots with Queen B and Peyton right, of course, right what else could it be. Let me guess, dad had to bail her out of jail, and grandpa had –"

"Seth! relax, let your mom talk," said Ryan, interrupting Seth from his ramblings; he knew by now that if no one shut Seth up then he'd talk for an hour nonstop, probably even longer.

"It turned out that Hailey had enough of raising a daughter after 16 years, and she left DJ a voicemail leaving him her daughter until she came back, _if_ she came back," said Kirsten hesitantly, not knowing how to tell Seth, he was too innocent at times, not knowing what lay in the world outside Newport's safety and his video games, not knowing the hardships his cousin faced in life as she always put a cheerful front when she stayed with the Cohens over the summer.

"I'm not a child mom, just tell me, be honest with me," said Seth indignantly.

"Okay, fine, you're right," taking a deep breath, she looked at Ryan – now Ryan was a different matter completely, she knew that Ryan would understand the life Charlize had to live, and her current situation.

"Charlize just came back home late at night, she was out with Brooke, and when she walked into the house, DJ began yelling at her, blaming her and saying that it was her fault that Hailey left, and he- he was really violent with her sweetheart," said Kirsten trying to keep it PG Rated.

"When you say violence, you mean he beat her up … abused her," stated Ryan, already knowing the answer from Kirsten's face.

Seth stared dumbstruck at the both of them, "What-what are you saying?"

"From what your father informed me, Nathan and his friends were planning a prank on her, and Peyton overheard and immediately informed Brooke who high-tailed back to Charlize to stop them," said Kirsten shakily. "That was when they heard the screams; Nathan and two of his friends they broke the door down while Brooke called the police and an ambulance," upon seeing the look of horror on Seth's face, Kirsten said, "If you want me to stop-"

"No!" snapped Seth, "She's my-she's my best friend, _my cousin_ , I need to- I need to know mom."

"They saw her battered and unconscious form on the ground while DJ sat atop of her, continuously beating her. Nathan saw a bat in a corner and hit him with it, and that was when the police came."

"And Charlize?"

"It's not looking good Seth, your father and your grandfather has been there a week already. She's in a coma, and they said she might not wake up … but if she does, there is a huge possibility that she won't be the same," said Kirsten delicately.

"Not the same?" repeated Seth.

"She might suffer from a loss of memory, or difficulty in speech. She might not be able to use her limbs properly," explained Kirsten.

"But there is a possibility that she'll be fine, right?" asked a hysterical Seth.

Pausing slightly, Kirsten said, "If she's lucky. Her surgeon said that she has a 5% chance that she won't have any of those effects."

"5%?" whispered Seth.

"But, there are many cases of abuse, did he, I don't get it, did he hit her in the head?" asked Ryan looking confused; when Dawn Atwood's boyfriend AJ beat him up, Ryan usually suffered from bruises or a dislocated shoulder, maybe even a broken nose but it healed just fine.

"He bashed her head on the wall twice," explained Kirsten, knowing exactly what Ryan was comparing Charlize's situation to. "She's suffering from a severe traumatic brain injury."

"So what now?" Seth sounded so defeated and depressed.

"Now we wait for your father or your grandfather to give us more news. We wait for her to wake up and we pray that she wakes up as the Charlize we all know and love. The surgeon said she was a fighter, she … she coded three times but they managed to bring her back," said Kirsten.

"She's stubborn as a mule, I'm sure Charlize won't let something like this beat her," Seth laughed, but it lacked any humor.

"Let's hope so," said Kirsten, praying to god that Charlize would wake up soon.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

It has been a week and a half since Charlize was attacked by DJ Burns, and she still showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Caleb was going stir-crazy, and he tried really hard to keep his cold, heartless persona in place.

"It's been ten days! Ten days! When is she going to wake up?" growled Caleb.

"Caleb, we can't do anything but wait," Sandy sighed, looking in the direction they placed Charlize in. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer visited her _every_ single day – at least in his niece's hellish life she lived with DJ and Hailey, at least she had some great friends.

"I say we transfer her to Newport, they're more competent surgeons there," said Caleb.

"The doctors here are fantastic Caleb, you're just impatient… and grouchy! Your granddaughter was badly beaten up! She has a severe brain injury, you can't expect her to miraculously wake up in a day and be as good as new," snapped Sandy, having had enough of Caleb's complaining.

"Nurse! _Nurse! Doctor_!" they heard Brooke yell; looking up they saw that Charlize was coding.

Dr. Evans ran into Charlize's room and the nurse kicked a sobbing Brooke and Peyton out, as they tried to bring her back with CPR.

"Clear!" _BEEP_

"Again!" _BEEP_

"One last time Damnit, charge it to 400! Clear!"

The room was silent; at that moment Nathan walked in and ran over to a hysterical Peyton and Brooke as they stared at the dying form of their best friend. Caleb and Sandy walked closer, unable to believe what they were hearing.

Charlize's heart monitor flat-lined; Dr. Evans looked sadly at the battered form of the 16 year old girl and said, "Time of death, 11:43."

"No, _no! Charlize!_ " cried Brooke, falling down onto the floor and ignoring Nathan who tried steadying her. Nathan couldn't believe it; he came over to the hospital to take Peyton for lunch hoping to cheer his girlfriend up and maybe earn himself a quickie, but this- _this_ wasn't what he expected.

Dr. Evans looked regrettably at Sandy and Caleb, and just as he was about to offer them his condolences, they heard a beeping sound from behind followed by a sharp intake of breath.

"Miss Nichol-Scott, Miss Nichol-Scott? Can you hear me?" asked Dr. Evans who stood by her side in an instant checking her vitals with wide disbelieving eyes.

Charlize looked terrified, staring at an unfamiliar man, muffling a low raspy, "Wher-where am I?" before choking due to her parched throat. The nurse gave her some water, while another one made sure everyone else stayed outside so that they could examine her condition and see if she was suffering from any after-effects, beginning with her memory.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Dr. Evans calmly. "Take your time Charlize, there is no rush."

Everyone waited with abated breath for Charlize to answer, hoping that she wasn't suffering from memory loss. After five nerve-wracking minutes, she began to cry, her body shaking uncontrollably, "Oh my god, _oh my god!_ DJ! He-he, Brooke dropped me home and DJ was there, he said my mother, she really left me, _oh god_ , he beat me, he-he _hurt me_."

It took twenty minutes to calm Charlize down, and an hour for Dr. Evans and the nurse to examine her and take some blood, before heading off to get the results of her tests.

Brooke and Peyton sat with her for a while promising that they would visit her after lunch since her family wanted to sit with her for a while before they both left with Nathan, who waited for them outside, unable to face his half-sister after everything that happened and everything he did to her in the past.

Charlize watched as Sandy walked in and beamed at him, "Uncle Sandy?! I missed you so much, how are you?"

"You're the one that just woke up from a coma and you're asking how I am. Charlie, how are you feeling?" asked Sandy gently.

"I-I, I feel like crap," said Charlize softly tracing patterns on the blanket, unable to look at Sandy, "Did mom really just up and leave me like that?"

Her voice was so low, that Sandy and Caleb had to strain to hear.

"I'm sorry Charlie," said Sandy apologetically.

"No, don't be," laughing nervously, Charlize said, "I always knew she was going to leave me one day to fend for myself, I'm just surprised she lasted this long."

"Charlize?" asked Caleb trying to keep his stern features.

Snapping her head up, Charlize saw an older man staring at her with an undecipherable look on his face. He looked familiar, but she didn't know how. Smiling tentatively, she said softly, "I'm sorry, gosh, how rude of me. I didn't see you, Mr.?"

Caleb stared at his granddaughter in shock and awe. She really was a fighter, and she was incredibly strong and brave. He couldn't believe he took out his ire and embarrassment on her, never bothering to visit her once due to his disappointment at Hailey. She was polite and kind, even after going through a horrifying traumatic event.

Looking at his granddaughter, Caleb noticed that she had inherited his eyes; Hailey and Kirsten both had their mother, Rose's brown eye color, Seth inherited them as well; but Charlize, Charlize was the only one that inherited the Nichol eye – sparkling neon blue.

"I know you probably heard a lot about me, but never met me before, and for that I'm sorry. I'm your grandfather, Caleb Nichol," said Caleb gruffly, keeping his emotions in check.

"Oh," said Charlize awkwardly. "Why are you here? Not-not that I'm not happy," she stuttered, and Caleb couldn't help but smile fondly, "But, mom – mom always told me you hated me, she said you stopped giving her money and never visited because of me," she said sadly.

"What? Why have you never told me or your aunt about this before Charlie?" asked Sandy, his face paling slightly.

Charlize merely shrugged.

Caleb was inwardly fuming – Hailey Nichol what happened to you?

"Charlize, your mother lied to you. I admit I was ashamed of her for getting pregnant at 17 as a result from a one night stand at some college party, and I punished her by never visiting or seeing you, but I _never_ hated you," insisted Caleb.

"It's true Charlie," said Sandy softly. "When the hospital called about you, Caleb immediately got us on his private jet so we can reach you faster. He cares about you."

They were both rewarded with a mesmerizing smile from Charlize, brightening the room instantly.

"So what happens now?" asked Charlize hesitantly.

"Once the doc deems you fit to leave, you're coming back to Newport with us and you're going to stay with us. Kirsten and I agreed that once you wake up, I am to inform her so she can prepare your room and go shopping for you," said Sandy adamantly.

"Oh," said Charlize, "I don't want to be a bother Uncle Sandy."

"Nonsense! You're family, and you know that if it weren't for Hailey, we would've taken you in a long time ago," said Sandy adamantly.

"Will I still be able to see Brooke and Peyton?" asked Charlize in a small voice.

"Of course," said Sandy, "You can keep coming here to visit them and I'm sure Brooke and Peyton would love to come over to Newport."

"And I'd be willing to lend you my private jet if I'm not using it," said Caleb with a small smile.

"Really? You don't have to CA- uh…"

"Call me grandpa, or grandfather. And yes, I do, think of it as 16 years' worth of presents I never gave you," said Caleb.

Dr. Evans knocked on the door, "Charlize, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay … my head is pretty banged up, but other than a slight headache, I'm fine."

"I have good news and bad news about your condition," said Dr. Evans garnering Caleb and Sandy's full attention, "First of all, you'll be able to leave the hospital in one week, if you take it easy. Second, you have no after-effects from your brain injury," Caleb and Sandy let out sighs of relief, " _However_ , due to the fact that you coded six times since the ambulance brought you over, you are suffering from a weak heart."

"Okay, what treatment should she take?" asked Caleb.

"She should take medication for the heart. Since she wasn't born with a heart condition and she is a healthy girl, the medication should be enough for a year. Once the year is over, she should check herself out at the nearest hospital," Dr. Evans informed them.

"So one year of taking medication and I'm good as new?" asked Charlize morosely.

"Yes and no. in one year there is a high possibility that you will be good as new, but there is a possibility that we'll have to up your dose – but that is something to worry about a year for now. Right now, you beat all the odds, you're a medical miracle, so I wouldn't worry so much over what next year would bring, just make sure you never miss taking your medication," said Dr. Evans jovially.

After that, it was decided in one week, Caleb and Sandy were to take Charlize home to Newport. Sandy had already spoken to Kirsten who was over the moon, and had immediately phoned the decorators and ran off to shop for her niece.

 **A/N:** **Next chapter, we start OC season 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Charlize Nichol-Scott: Hayden Panettiere.**

 **Chapter 3:**

Seth and Ryan sat in the Crab Shack – Kirsten's orders. Sandy and Caleb were due to come back to Newport that day with Charlize in tow, and Seth was a stuttering mess. He kept rambling on and on nonstop due to nerves giving Kirsten no choice but to practically kick him out of the house and ordered Ryan to help calm him down before Charlize arrived and he overwhelmed her.

At first, Ryan was worried that everything would change with the new addition coming to live under the Cohen's roof; Ryan Atwood readied himself for the probability that Sandy and Kirsten would take him back to Chino, back to Dawn, his mother because three teenagers under the same roof would be a handful.

But Ryan noticed that Kirsten treated him all the same and he realized that he was being paranoid, jumping into conclusions. He actually felt a connection with the mystery family member he never met; what she went through in her life was similar to his life in Chino and with AJ, the only difference, was that he had an elder brother, Trey to look after him and he was never close to dying due to a harsh beating.

Seth sat at a table, directly in front of Ryan, his fingers tapping loudly on the wooden table, creating a loud, repetitive noise, and a monkey could see how nervous Seth was. Deciding to get his mind off of Charlize, Seth scrambled for a change in subject from the top of his head and asked Ryan, "So, what's going on with you and Marissa? Did you talk to her?"

Wide-eyed at the sudden change of subject, Ryan sighed and said, "I don't think she wants to talk. Everything with her and her dad is –"

"Ryan, you know what your problem is? And I speak from experience with _great_ authority here," rolling his eyes, Ryan steadied himself for a new rambling rant from Seth Cohen, "Is that you really need to be aggressive, okay? Her and Luke – they're broken up … which means that you need to go after her. Tell her how you feel. It's very easy."

Ryan gave Seth an incredulous stare … the hypocrite. He has the biggest crush on Marissa's best friend, Summer for _years_ and he was still unable to make his move, or even trade a few words with her.

Seth continued speaking, not even waiting for Ryan's reply, "And speaking of Marissa Cooper, merely just for your info. here, Marissa Cooper and Charlize Nichol-Scott, _hates,_ and when I say hate, I mean truly _despise,_ loathing to increasing levels, each other."

Ryan frowned, "How come?"

Marissa didn't seem like the kind of girl to hate someone. He found her to be a sweet, kind and good-natured girl with a compassionate personality. So to hear Seth speak of the hatred between the girl he likes and Seth's cousin really shocked him to the core.

Seth shrugged a dumbfounded look on his face, "Your guess is as good as mine, man. All I know … and that includes Charlie is that ever since she began visiting Newport for half a summer every year since, Marissa has hated her …. I mean," Seth didn't even bothering gasping for air, he just continued in a monotone voice, resembling a giant lecture, "Ever since we all turned 8, Marissa has had it out for her, and since Summer is her best friend, she took her side … that's one of the reasons why it is so complicated for me to talk to Summer …. I mean, they both hate, like despise my cousin for no good reason. I think Marissa's jealous of her or something, but eh, girls, what do I know –"

"Woah! Dude, seriously. _Breathe_. Take a deep breath," Ryan interrupted Seth mid-rant, something he was really getting used to doing. That guy has no off-button.

Seth inhaled and exhaled loudly before he continued speaking, causing Ryan to rub his temples and stare at Seth incredulously, "All I'm saying man, is take care. If you really like Marissa and you want it to work out, then you gotta make sure you don't bring any trouble for Charlie."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, finally Seth's rants were going something – the guy takes an hour to make his point.

Seth fixed Ryan with a rare solemn look, "What I mean, my dear friend, is this; don't give Marissa any more reason to hate Charlie. Charlie merely ignores Marissa and by extension, Summer's existence, but the two girls have it out for her. If you're gonna be with Marissa then you have to keep Charlie at arm's length cuz I don't want Marissa hurting my cousin … she's already been through enough."

"I'll, I'll keep that in mind," Ryan said awkwardly.

Suddenly, there was a commotion as the manager of the Crab Shack began yelling at a waiter, "Get out of here!"

"You can't fire me! I quit!" the waiter angrily yelled back, throwing his towel and storming out of the place.

Ryan and Seth stare at each other for a moment and Ryan gave him a 'what do you think' look. Ryan needed a job; he had no money, no car and he didn't want to keep taking from the Cohen's … an opportunity just landed on his lap.

Seth mock-sighed an almost forced look on his face, "Fine. But you're going to hook me up with free lobster."

Seth's phone began to ring, and the two teenagers traded another look; Charlize Nichol-Scott has landed in Newport.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

Charlize was nervous, and when says nervous, she meant that she was a wreck; Charlize was edgy and very tense. It was somewhat unnerving being back in Newport.

Yes, she missed Seth, Aunt Kirsten and Uncle Sandy. … She missed Seth's nonstop rambling, amusing rants and the weird way he viewed the world and pretty much everything and everyone. She missed playing video-games and doing movie marathons with her cousin, cooking with her Aunt and joking around with her lovable uncle … but that was it.

Staying over for a month and a half in Newport every year was completely different to living there now. She had no friends … no one but Seth; Marissa and Summer made sure of it.

In Tree Hill, even though Charlize was stuck with a dead-beat mom and a volatile, abusive DJ; even though she lived in the same town as her real father and two step-brothers, all of whom hated her guts, even though she never actually met Lucas Scott, she still had two of the best friends in the whole wide world.

Brooke Penelope Davis and Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer were her rock. They were her lifeline and the three girls were joint at the hip ever since they were 6 years old, and Charlize didn't know how to go through life without them, only able to see them a few weeks every year and hopefully during summers.

Bottom line; Tree Hill was home. It was familiar territory. She was part of the popular crowd due to being friends with B and P, she was a cheerleader, and even though Dan and Nathan Scott practically ruled the town, she had people who cared for her, she knew what was safe and what wasn't, she knew where her territory lied, and she had her best friends to protect her and keep the Scotts in line.

Newport however … it didn't matter that she was the granddaughter of the owner of Newport, it didn't matter that she was related to the Cohens who held so much power in the seaside city. It was unfamiliar territory to her, and unfamiliar grounds.

She was in no mood to be the receiver of dirty looks due to Marissa; she didn't have the energy to avoid the bitchy brunette anymore. Marissa never let an opportunity of torturing her go to waste … in Marissa Cooper's private bubble, any second of not making Charlize Nichol-Scott's life a living hell, was a waste of time.

"You okay, Charlie?" Sandy asked her kindly; he had an understanding look on his face filled with compassion and Charlize couldn't help but smile back … her Uncle Sandy was awesome, in Newport, _he_ was her rock.

"Yeah, just you know – nervous to be back …" she let the sentence trail and uncomfortably shrugged as Caleb's limo parked by the Cohen's mansion.

"Don't you worry about the people in Newport, Charlize. Things are different now, I will protect you," Caleb firmly informed her, receiving a beaming yet unsure smile in return.

The driver opened the door and Sandy and Caleb went out first so that they could help Charlize get out; she hated using crutches. Her right hand and leg was in a cast, and Dr. Evans told her that she wouldn't be able to remove them for 6 weeks, if not longer.

Charlize was very independent; she had to be growing up with Hailey Nichol and being reduced to crutches and slightly handicapped didn't settle well with her, especially in Marissa Cooper's territory. Charlize also had to move slowly due to her four cracked ribs, those according to Dr. Evans would take a month to heal, but she would still be in pain afterwards for a week or two.

Bright, scorching sunlight, that's the first thing that met Charlize when she got out of the limo; Tree Hill had its sunny days, but nothing could ever be compared to the bright sun and the smoldering heat of Orange County. With her casts, she knew that she would be spending a lot of time in air conditioning areas due to sweating like a pig.

Squinting her eyes, and placing a protective hand over her forehead, her eyes connected with the warm brown eyes of her lovable Aunt Kirsten. She may share the same shade of eyes as her mother, but Hailey had none of the warmth that Kirsten had when looking at her. Hailey stared at her with cold, impassive brown eyes that turned sharp with forced motherhood, while Kirsten's were warm and motherly, crinkled up with wrinkles due to her wonderful and heart-warming smile.

And for the millionth time, Charlize wished that Kirsten was her mother instead of Hailey.

"Charlie, oh my goodness, I have missed you, honey," Kirsten's warm, honeyed tone filled with affection sounded out before she was embraced into a tight, yet cautious hug, taking mind not to disturb her injuries.

"Aunt Kirsten, I missed you so much," Charlize's voice was muffled as she hugged her aunt back with her one good arm.

"Come on, honey, let's get you inside and away from the sweltering heat," Kirsten gently held her hand and led her into the house with Caleb and Sandy hot on their trails and the driver could be seen carrying all her luggage into the house.

"Did you call Seth, sweetheart?" Sandy asked sandwiching Charlize between himself and Kirsten while Caleb made himself comfortable on the couch opposite them.

Kirsten huffed fondly, "I practically had to kick him out of the house. He was too nervous and wouldn't stop talking, so I had Ryan take him to the Crab Shack. I already sent them a message, they're on their way."

"Ryan?" Charlize asked a puzzled frown on her face.

"Sanford here, picked up a street-boy from Chino," Caleb growled out in aggravation and Charlize could tell that her grandfather wasn't a fan of this Ryan guy.

" _Dad!_ " Kirsten scolded him, setting her harsh glare on him before turning back to Charlize with a wide smile, "His name is Ryan Atwood, and we took him in since his father and brother is in jail and his mother ran away. We adopted him into the household a month ago, and he is part of this family," the last part was a jab at Caleb's direction.

Sandy placed a comforting hand on Charlize's shoulder, "Don't worry, you guys will get along. He's a good kid, and Seth has taken a liking to him."

Charlize gaped at that; Seth rarely took a liking to anyone. He _hates_ Newport and everyone in it and he rarely liked anyone new. That meant Ryan must be a really great guy for her cousin to get along with him.

"Charlie?"

Speak of the devil; turning around, Charlize couldn't help but smile widely at her dorky cousin. He looked the same as ever, black hair, brown eyes resembling Kirsten, tall and gangly.

"Hey Cuz," Charlize stood up, batting away Sandy and Kirsten's helping hands, she needed – no, she _wanted_ to do this by herself. She stumped over to Seth with her crutches firmly in hand and gave him a tentative hug.

"I'm not some porcelain china doll you dork, I'm not gonna break. Hug me like you mean it," Charlize giggled. Seth wasted no time in complying and his arms crushed her into his chest tightly, he was so tall that her head nestled comfortably under his chin and she reveled in the feeling of being loved by her family. Feeling something wet trickle into her hair, Charlize looked up and smiled sadly at seeing the tears in her cousin's eyes.

"Seth, don't cry. Look at me, I'm fine, I'm okay," Charlize soothingly hushed him.

Seth snorted, "I'm not _crying,_ Charlie. Something got caught in my eyes, I don't cry. I'm a man, and men don't cry," He scoffed, "Maybe it's from the heat, ya know, probably the sweat. Not tears, no definitely not –"

"Oh my God, shut up, you dork," Charlize laughingly interrupting his usual ramblings. Tilting her head to Seth's right, she realized that there was someone standing there the whole time watching the cousin's touching reunion.

He had messy sandy blonde hair, strong features and a hard jaw; he had a muscular and fit body and was only a few inches shorter than Seth. But it was his eyes that had entranced her; they were blue, but not any blue, but the blue shade of the ocean. He was staring at her hesitantly, and Charlize gave him a friendly smile, trying to quell his nerves.

Offering him her good hand to shake, she spoke up, "Hey, you must be Ryan. Nice to meet you, I've heard good things about you."

While the cousins were having their reunion, Ryan was staring at the mysterious Charlize in awe. She was very alluring with her dirty blonde hair set into natural curls to her waist, pale skin that hadn't yet been touched by the burning sun of Newport and when she turned to face him, he smothered his gasp and stared at her features; she had prominent cheekbones that resembled Kirsten's but other than her cheekbones and her hair, everything else was uniquely hers.

He didn't know how her father looked like, but her straight-sloped nose, round face and curvy chin wasn't a Nichol trait. Her eyes however, were; she had Caleb's eyes, the famous Nichol trait that skipped Kirsten, Seth and Hailey, from the few pictures he had seen of her. They were neon blue, but unlike Caleb's cold and icy glare, hers were filled with warmth and sparkled with many emotions.

When she flashed him her smile, he was enthralled by it. It was filled with warmth and had a friendly quality to it. Even with all the ugly bruises that littered her body, Ryan Atwood found her to be very attractive, and it wasn't hard to figure out why Marissa hated her.

Her voice was chirpy and had a rich quality to it that soothed his nerves and he couldn't believe that he was actually nervous to meet her. Returning her smile, he took her offered hand and said, "I've heard a lot of good things about you too, Charlize," trying to ignore how soft and creamy her skin was.

Charlize crinkled her nose in an adorable fashion and said, "Call me Charlie. After all, we're gonna be living together, right," she chuckled.

They sat down for dinner, and Charlize could tell that Ryan was comfortable around everyone but Caleb – who had left them, stating that he had to catch up on all the work he had missed in the past three weeks. She could clearly see how easily he fit in with the lovable, welcoming and quirky Cohen family. However, she began feeling awkward when the conversation drifted over to the Coopers, and Charlize kept her face neutral as she ate her food.

"They're all gossiping around town about Jimmy," Kirsten was saying with a sad sigh.

" Mmhmm," Sandy nodded, "I heard a few people calling him a felon and a thief."

"Those gossipers are obsessed," Seth mumbled, his eyes never straying too far from his cousin, making sure she was eating a healthy amount of food. Charlize rolled her eyes fondly, of course she noticed Seth.

"Are you kidding," Sandy's voice came out softly, disbelief evident in his voice, "A scandal this big in a town this small? I mean, they'll be dining out on this for months! Jimmy stole a lot of money from a lot of powerful people," he added.

"What's Marissa going to do without her dad?" Seth asked after throwing an apologetic look to his cousin, knowing that she didn't need to hear her name when she had barely arrived.

"We don't know Seth. Hopefully this dies out soon, and Jimmy doesn't end up in prison," Kirsten said sadly; Jimmy was an old boyfriend and a longtime friend, and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

Ryan was currently in the Crab Shack; first day on the job and fellow waiter, Donnie was training him the perks of the job, its upsides and downsides, when Marissa and Summer entered the Shack.

"Of course, living here does have its upsides," Donnie smirked at Ryan, leaving him as Marissa made a beeline towards him. Summer rolled her eyes and obliviously walked ahead to get a table for themselves.

"Hey," Ryan smiled at her.

"Hey," Marissa parroted.

Nervously, Ryan chuckled bringing up his towel, "First day on the job."

"Oh. Wow. Well, the food here is … really good," she trailed off awkwardly.

Smiling uncomfortably at her, Ryan said, "How's your dad?"

"He's okay," Marissa shrugged nonchalantly.

Trying again for a conversation, he asked, "And how are you?"

Marissa merely shrugged. Summer called her from the table at the end of the Shack, and Marissa apologized, leaving him standing there.

Sighing to himself, Ryan went back to work, his thoughts revolving around the gorgeous yet stiff brunette and the friendly yet radiating blonde. Ryan couldn't help but compare how different Charlize and Marissa were, and Ryan frantically shook his head.

 _Charlize was Seth's cousin; she was the Cohen's niece that was all. Marissa, it was Marissa that he liked … right?_

Seeing Marissa walk over to the bathroom, Ryan went directly toward her line of eyesight and nervously said, "You want to go out?"

A light smile appeared on Marissa's face, "Like on a date?"

"Not a date," Ryan quickly blurted out causing the smile on Marissa's face to drop, "Uh, just –"he knew he sounded stupid… why does Marissa Cooper turn him into a stuttering moron.

"I can't right now," Marissa snapped weakly.

"Of course," Ryan tried hiding his disappointment and turned to walk away, ignoring Marissa thanking him behind his back. He wanted to kick himself for his stupidity.

Maybe it was best if he just returned to work and forgot all about the gorgeous brunette that clouded his thoughts.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

Charlize sat on the counter in the kitchen with Seth, acting like she was completely interested in the comic book Seth was blabbering on and on about with a fake smile. Seth would never change.

Ryan walked in and picked up a box of cereal from the counter, his eyes flickering at the two cousins, "What are you reading?"

"The New Legion came out Wednesday. It's part two of five. I'm catching Charlie up on the comics she had missed out on," Seth piped up. Ryan raised an eyebrow to look at Charlize who rolled her eyes behind Seth's back and gave a small shrug saying 'what you gonna do.'

Ryan smiled; Charlize was obviously suffering from Seth's comic rant and loved her cousin too much to act disinterested. Charlize of course knew that Seth was avoiding Ryan's eyes on purpose; last night he ranted to her about Ryan making friends with Donnie, a waiter in the Crab Shack and how they were hanging out together.

Seth was threatened with the guy and was under the impression that he was trying to steal Ryan away from him. Charlize sat him down and informed him that Ryan wasn't an object or a possession, and that he was a person, free to make friends other than him, but Seth was too stubborn and wouldn't listen.

"I liked part one," Ryan said munching on some cornflakes.

Not even looking up, Seth mumbled, "Yeah. I'll let you borrow it when I'm done."

You could cut the tension with a knife in this damn room. Huffing, Charlize smiled at Ryan and asked, "How was last night?"

Seth perked up at that, and Ryan awkwardly stared from one cousin to another. He drawled out, "It was, uh, fun."

"Cool," Seth said, finally looking Ryan in the eye. Charlize grumbled to herself and walked away, deciding it was best to entertain herself with whatever movie was on TV instead of trying to get the two idiots to talk.

After watching two movies in a row, Ryan and Seth joined her in the living room, and Charlize tried drowning out their stilted conversation. Turns out, Ryan scored a date with Marissa, babysitting her little sister Kaitlin. Yay, for Ryan. She didn't give two shits about stupid Marissa Cooper.

Luckily, she was saved by a phone call and she squealed when she saw Brooke's name on the screen, "Hey B Davis!"

"Oh, oh, tell Queen B Seth says, 'Yello!'" Seth jumped up excitedly causing Ryan to stare at them in confusion. Rolling her eyes, Charlize hobbled out of the room, yammering on the phone with Brooke as she caught her up on Tree Hill's drama.

"Queen B?" Ryan asked with raised brows.

"Brooke Davis; she's Charlie's best friend, well one of them. The other is Peyton Sawyer. They've been best friends since they were six and …"

Ryan groaned; why did he have to ask; now Seth wasn't going to shut up.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

Charlize was woken up in the middle of the night by a frantic Ryan and Seth; her heart medication made her drowsy, so she was sleeping many hours per day.

She stared at them incredulously as they informed her about the party they went to and how someone demolished Kirsten's Range Rover.

"You guys are screwed, like seriously screwed," Charlize chuckled finding the hilarity in the situation.

"Charlie, we came to you for help, for sympathy, for an excuse, for something. A shoulder to cry on, or maybe, uh, I don't know, some words of inspiration, some soothing words that would quell our nerves," Seth rambled on nervously, while Ryan awkwardly leaned against her doorframe.

Raising her hands to the heavens, Charlize blurted, "What do you expect me to do? Do I look like a mechanic? Or perhaps a genie?" Ryan couldn't help but snort at her humor, and she winked at him.

"A genie? Now that wouldn't be so –"Seth was cut off as a pillow came flying towards him and hit him flat on his mouth from Charlize truly.

"Get out, Seth!"

The next day, Charlize stifled her laughter as she stood next to a gaping Sandy and two sheepish teenage boys as they all stared at Kirsten's Range. The car was spray-painted white and it was trashed.

Hobbling closer, Charlize's amused-filled voice sounded out as she pointed at the hood of the car, "Someone painted 'Rich Boy'."

Sandy stared at his son and Ryan with disbelief as he sarcastically said, "So, this all happened in the parking lot of the imax movie theatre?"

Sighing dramatically, Seth said, "Shark movies bring out a rough crowd," making Charlize practically have to stuff her fist into her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. Sandy continued staring at Seth, making him do a guilty shrug.

Sandy sighed in defeat, "I'll call the insurance company, but you're explaining this to your mother. _Tonight_ ," walking towards the house, Sandy couldn't help but call out, "Could get ugly."

As the boys began talking about Marissa again, Charlize went in after Sandy, not noticing Ryan's blue eyes burning a hole into her back.

 *****CHARLIZE NICHOL-SCOTT*****

The next day, Charlize gaped with her eyes practically bulging out as Seth regaled the whole tale of what happened the other night. They hung out with Donnie again, went to a Newport party and then Donnie shot Luke in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Seth yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for?" Charlize screamed, smacking Seth on the backside of his head again, "How stupid are you?! You don't just go out with people you don't know! He had a freaking gun Seth Ezekial Cohen!"

Seth winced; when Charlize said his full name, then that was the implied sigh that she was extremely angry, furious even.

"I know," Seth whined pitifully. "How was I supposed to know? The guy works in the Crab Shack."

"It's always the ones you least expect Seth!" Charlize yelled, ignoring her cousin's puppy dog eyes, she went up to her room and snapped open her laptop, a smile lighting up her features when she saw that Brooke and Peyton were both online.

 **Queen_B: C! Tell us … anything new in Newport?**

 **: My idiot cousin, and Ryan … the guy from Chino went to a Newport party last night and it ended up with Luke getting shot.**

 **PunkNDisorderly: Are you kidding me?**

 **Queen_B: What happened? You weren't there right?**

 **: Of course not, I'm on meds, I was out like a light.**

 **: One of Ryan's co-worker at the Crab Shack brought a gun with him. Apparently he didn't like the way Luke was talking to him. He was shot in the arm, he's fine.**

Of course, Brooke and Peyton knew everyone's names from Newport from Charlize's tales. Brooke called Luke the Nathan of Newport.

 **: Enough about me how's Tree Hill, anything new? Deets!**

 **Queen_B: P Sawyer is still hot and heavy with your big bro.**

 **: Don't call him that. Just because we have the same father doesn't make us related.**

 **PunkNDisorderly: B Davis, stop talking about my sex life!**

 **Queen_B: And I slept with Mark Ricardo last night, total hottie in the sack.**

 **: So, in other words, nothing new.**

 **A/N:** **So no cliffhanger. This was the introduction to Charlize in Newport and The OC; Marissa still has no idea that Charlize is back and is now living there permanently. Action will begin later.**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**

 **R &R.**


End file.
